


Younger Than Springtime

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, minor gender fluid character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Musical Practice starts a little early. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Younger Than Springtime

The house lights are off, the stage lights are dimmed, and they're alone in front of the large green curtain. 

Patrick slips Pete's hoodies from his shoulders, his hands trailing feather light down Pete's bare arms, reaching guitar calloused hands, where he intertwines their fingers. "I touch your hands, and my arms grow strong," Pete bites his lip, a cold chill traveling slowly up his spine.

"Like a pair of birds that burst with song." Patrick cups Pete's face, a soft smile on tired lips. "My eyes look down at your lovely face," The lighter haired boy holds his boyfriend closer. "And I hold the world in my embrace."

"The world, huh?" Pete chuckles.

"Younger than springtime, are you." Pete's right hand is interlocked with Patrick's left, and Pete's left arm is crossed around Patrick's right at the waist. "Softer than starlight, are you." Swing down, turn and come up, repeat. Patrick lifts his arm, spinning Pete on his heels. "Warmer than winds of June are the gentle lips," Patrick ghosts his lips over Pete's " You gave me."

Pete's kohl lined eyelids flutter. He loves that little tease thing Patrick does.

"Gayer than laughter, are you," Patrick grins as he spins Pete again. "Sweeter than music, are you," Patrick's words are sung softly into Pete's ear and Pete worries his lower lip with his teeth. "Angel and lover, heaven and earth, are you to me." Patrick punctuates his last word with a kiss to Pete's cheek.

"And when your youth, and joy invade my arms" Pat trails his lips down Pete's pale expanse of neck, "And fill my heart as now they do." Pete puts his hand over Patrick's heart.

"Younger than springtime, am I," Patrick grins as he dips the taller boy, and Pete simply rolls his eyes as he blows his hair from his face. "Gayer than laughter, am I," 

"You are pretty gay." Pete snorts.

"Angel and lover," Patrick smiles, rolling his eyes, pulling Pete up by the waist, and running his knuckles along his cheek.

"That would be you." The older boy smiles softly as Patrick winds his fingers into his hair.

"Heaven and earth, am I with you." Patrick concludes, dipping Pete again claiming soft lips.

"Very beautiful, Patrick. Now, if you can do that with Alissa, we'll be home free." Mrs. Natosha smiles as she claps.

"I....uh." Patrick drops Pete like he's on fire.

"We uh..." Pete scrambles to his feet, rubbing his head.

"You don't have to explain yourselves to me." Natosha shakes her head.

"I'm gonna...." Pete scurries off backstage to prep the hair and makeup table for the girls.

"We didn't know that you would be here so early, Mrs. Natosha." Patrick blushes a bright shade of red as he scrubs the back of his neck with his hand. "We won't do it again."

"Don't worry." Natosha waves it off with a flick if her manicured hand. "If a quick....session with Pete is what it takes to nail Younger Than Springtime, you can do it every day for all I care."

"So you're not-"

"No, but, I hope you don't mind If I take the security tapes and cut that out to show it to you and Alias." Natosha smiles.

"Uh, sure. I can uh, Alissa and I can mimic it or..."

"Whatever works." Natosha smiles. "Tell Pete to stop biting his lip. Bad for them."

"Ehe. Yeah. I can do that." Patrick grins sheepishly as he hurries off backstage.

"Hey hot stuff." Pete grins from where he's perched on the vanity.

"Hey yourself." Patrick heads off to change.

"You look hot in camo, by the way." Pete says as he runs his hands down Patrick's wife heater covered chest.

"Really?" Patrick pulls Pete in by the waist.

"Mhm." Pete nods as he leans in for a kiss.

"Oh my god!" Jade squeals, covering his mouth with his hands. "I'll, uh, I mean, I was just, bye!" Jade's skirt flutters behind him as he runs, and Pete can't help but look.

"Jade has a crush on you, I think." Patrick smirks.

"I think he likes to watch us kiss." Pete whispers against Patrick's lips. "Third time this week."

"Maybe we need to kiss less." Patrick teases.

"Oh, god no." Pete shakes his head. "Sing pretty for me." He places a kiss on Patrick's forehead and calls a red faced Jade back.

"I didnt- I mean- I-"

"I know." Pete nods, gesturing for the gender fluid to sit. "Its okay."

"No it isn't, I interrupted on something private and intimate." The blonde speaks as Pete is bent over while he applies his foundation.

"Well then maybe we should be more private, and less intimate." Patrick notes, punctuating the word private by slapping Pete's ass as he passes.

"Oh my." Jade blushes again, ducking his head.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Pete mutters, a goofy smile on his face.South Pacific


End file.
